


Lintik

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky x Filipino!Reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: “Hi! Can I request a Bucky x Filipino! Reader? Maybe an angst turning fluff one. If you’re okay with that.”
Relationships: Bucky x Filipino!Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“Bucky, listen to me!” You yelled, following after him. He growled and continue to walk around the house packing his bags.

“No! I’ve set my mind, gagica! I’m leaving.” He threw his toiletries in his bag as he walked further and faster away from you.

“It’s not safe for you! You’re not mentally healed! If you go back to those Hydra headquarters, you could get brainwashed again. I don’t want you hurt, pucha!” You yelled louder this time, and he stopped in his tracks.

“Y/N! Stop it! Fucking stop it! I’m fine! I’m fine now, and I will be fine when we get to HQ! So just fucking drop it!” He whipped around and you looked at him. He looked so tired like he’d been crying and not even drinking enough water.

“Bucky. Look at yourself, baby. You’re so tired, and pale. This isn’t good for you. I’m just scared.” He tucked a strand behind his ear before he took your wrists and put them by your side.

“I. Said. I’m. Fine.” He pushed himself off of you, grabbed his fully packed bag and headed for the door. “See you in a week.” He grumbled and slammed the door behind him.

“Pakingshet, pakyu” You mumbled under your breath as you went to your room to sulk.

~~

“You’re really going to do this? You’re going to damage a valuable team members mental health, just to gain some files? Literally, anyone else can do this shit! Anyone! And you pick, James?” You yell over the phone, and you hear a sigh.

“Ms. Y/N, you need to understand that these superhumans, these Avengers have all been through traumatic times. They’ve done things they aren’t comfortable with because when you become an Avenger, you have to make sacrifices. This is why my mind is made up. You will hear back from your boyfriend in a week. Have a great afternoon.” Director Fury spoke firmly.

You groaned loudly in frustration, before yelling again. “Malintikan ka sana. Tamaan ka sana ng kidlat!”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Can I request a Bucky x Filipino! Reader? Maybe an angst turning fluff one. If you’re okay with that.”

You were busy slaving over the stove making some Kare-Kare. You could always count on this dish to make you feel better.

You haven’t heard a word from Bucky, at all, over the past few days. He didn’t even send a text or a call, to check on you or to let you know that he was okay. Getting Steve’s number was a good idea because you can always rely on him to tell you about Bucky’s whereabouts. Bucky was fine, and no one had tried to take over his mind, yet. No matter what kind of fight you had, you still sent Bucky a text saying you love him and you hope he’ll be safe.

You let the pot simmer as you walked away to take a short bathroom break. Unfortunately, you

didn’t hear the small click of the door being unlocked or the loud thump of someone’s duffel bag thudding to the floor.

You weren’t expecting to see Bucky, sitting on the island of your kitchen, a bouquet of roses in his hands, patiently waiting for you to return.

“Bucky?” His head whipped around and he showcased a small smile.

“Hey, babydoll.” He hopped off the counter and slowly made his way over to you. “I’m back early.”

You rushed up to him and pulled him into your arms. “I’m so sorry I fought with you.” You said sniffling in his scent.

Fuck, he smelled good.

“I’m sorry I was giving you a hard time about the whole thing. You were looking out for me, and I should’ve appreciated that more.” He whispered into your neck before nuzzling his face in closer. “Oh!” He chuckled before pulling the bouquet of your favorite flowers out from behind his back. “These are for you.”

“Thank you, babe.” You kiss his cheek and engulf him in a hug again.

“Y/N..” He patted your back to get you off of him, but you wouldn’t budge. “Baby, come on.”

“No!” You squeezed him tighter and he laughed.

“Y/N, the dinner is gonna burn!” You pushed off him in a hurry before running over to the stove.

“Close call!”

~~

Once your bellies were full, and everyone was ready for bed you cuddled up to Bucky, your

head was on his chest, while his arm was around your waist. You told him all about what you did for the past few days and how much you missed him.

The conversation and night ended with your bodies cuddled together and lips chasing each other.


End file.
